Broken Angel
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **I'm unhappy with hope this chapter reads, but I'm still posting it because I want feedback from my lovely readers.**

Detective Elizabeth Stone sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Cursing internally as she took in the crime scene, she knelt next to the medical examiner.

"What do we got, Ronnie?" the detective asked, her ice blue eyes examining the dead girl.

Dr. Veronica Miles, or Ronnie as she went by, sighed as she sat back on her heels.

"It's the ripper," she stated in an exhausted voice.

Elizabeth swore under her breath.

"Lizzy," Ronnie placed her hand onto her friend's shoulder. "We will catch him."

"This is his sixth victim," Elizabeth reminded her friend, stabbing her thumb back at the dead girl. "I feel like he's taunting us."

Ronnie sighed as she peeled off her gloves, stuffing them into an evidence bag before hugging Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, let's go get some Starbucks before heading back," she suggusted as they walked to her little red voltswagon.

"I can't, I need to go over all the evidence again," Elizabeth apologized, sending Ronnie's eyebrow shooting up.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Lizzy? My Lizzy never turns down Starbucks," Ronnie asked, shock written on her face.

The detective chuckled before slipping into the passenger side.

The drive back to the precinct was silent as both Elizabeth and Ronnie mulled over the past month.

Rippermania had siezed London, and much like in 1888, paranoia was making people act like "the equivalence of stupid and imbecile if they ever had a kid," as Elizabeth bluntly phrased it.

"We're here," Ronnie announced as she pulled into the parking garage. She carefully maneuvered her vehicle into her parking space and unlocked the doors.

"The ripper will be the death of me," groaned Elizabeth as they entered the precinct. The female decetive headed straight for the evidence board, ignoring everything else around her as she hyper focused on the puzzle in front of her. She was completely unaware of the man leaning against her desk until he crossed the room and slipped his hand into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Elizabeth groaned exasperated as Ronnie checked over Jacob Frye. The detective was on hold as she waited to speak with his parole officer. "And how did you even make it past the front desk without tripping security?"

Jacob chuckled as he took in his ex girlfriend. She hadn't changed much in the three years he'd been in prison, but she was still beautiful. Her pale blue eyes and dark wild curls were still the same, only she now had pink, blue, purple and green streaks in her curls. She wore darkwash skinny jeans, a black blouse and her favorite leather boots.

"You haven't changed much at all," he mumbled through his split lip as Ronnie finished patching him up.

Elizabeth chuckled dryly.

"I'm consulting on the case," Jacob told her, wincing at the look on Elizabeth's face. "I believe I know the guy you're looking for."

Elizabeth groaned yet again.

"Lovely," she muttered, already in a foul mood. "Hello, this is Detective Elizabeth Stone with Scotland Yard's homicide department. I-"

Her face twitched dangerously as she listened to whoever on the other end before hanging up.

"I was going to be put on hold for the sixth time in ten minutes!" Elizabeth grouched to Ronnie, who made a "tsk" sound.

"So Elizabeth," Jacob suddenly piped up. "What did I miss?"

The detective scoffed before two interns rolled in the ripper's latest victim.

"Three years," she answered sarcastically as Ronnie signed for the body and began to prep for the autopsy. "You're with me until I reach whoever authorized you to walk."

The sight of the four foot eleven inch detective frog marching a six foot three inch man was comical.

"Auditore! Get Bishop on the phone!" Elizabeth barked upon entering the bullpen. "Dorian, I need you and Altaïr to comb through the latest puzzle left for us at the crime scene."

Jacob watched as her team jumped into action, and felt only admiration and pride for her. When they had dated, she was the only women in the entire department and had been assigned to work under a detective by the name of Haytham Kenway.

"Bishop," Auditore called a minute later and Elizabeth took the phone from him, leaning against his desk.

"Sir, I'm calling about..." Elizabeth said.

Jacob tuned her out as he took in all the organized chaos. He paused by her desk and saw a framed photo.

"Yes sir," Elizabeth hung up and massaged her temples as Jacob picked up the frame to peer closer at the photo. All he could see was Elizabeth smiling with her arms wrapped around a little girl before it was snatched from his hands. He looked up in time to see her placing the photo into her desk.

"This way, Frye," she growled, leading him over to the evidence board and pushing him into a chair. "Where do we start?" she asked through folded arms.

Jacob glanced over all the clues and evidence, standing to jab a finger at a photo.

"I believe this is a map," he spoke up, removing the photo and turning it.

Auditore squinted as he peered over Jacob's shoulder.

"London Underground," muttered the Italian detective.

"Exactly!" Jacob continued to study the clues.

"Where he scouts for potential victims," Elizabeth pieced together, jumping off of Auditore's desk. "Any idea why we haven't been able to identify our Jane Does, Frye?"

"Their fingers had been burned, making it impossible to get an ID with the method alone," he answered her. "Also bleached their hair completely of its original colors and inked their eyes. Basically making identifying them a near headache."

"Not anymore," Ronnie strutted into the bullpen with a pale expression on her face. "I ran the dentals, and came up with names for all six Jane Does in the morgue."

"Excellent work, Dr. Miles," smiled Elizabeth before opening her mouth to say something only to be cut off by Ronnie.

"Also, I discovered that our latest victim had their upper and lower wisdom teeth removed post mortem," she added in.

"With no pain meds?" Elizabeth asked, cringing at the idea.

"Did you know that a dentist by the name of Dr. Alfred P. Southwick invented the electric chair?" Ronnie rhetorically asked. "Also these were on her lower back and inside of her left wrist."

Elizabeth took the folder and opened it.

"What are the odds that our victim had the same tats that I do?" she asked rhetorically before hanging the new evidence onto the board.

"Also post mortem," Ronnie added.

"Wait, you have tattoos too?" Jacob asked incredulously.

To answer him, Elizabeth turned around and lifted up her blouse to reveal the words "I'm Not an Angel …" in swirling calligraphy on her lower back. She dropped her blouse as she turned back to face her team again.

"What's on your left wrist?" Jacob asked. Elizabeth hesitated before sliding up the cuff of her leather jacket. The date "6.29.2014" gleamed in white ink, almost camouflaged by her pale skin.

"I posted pictures of my tats on my Facebook and Twitter account last week," she informed her team in a hard voice.

"But why would the ripper put your tattoos on his latest victim?" mused Altaïr as he rolled up the sleeves of his work shirt.

"Also, I found wefts of colored hair sewed into our victim's hair," Ronnie added in, pulling the photo out of the folder and clipping it onto the board as well.

"Damnit," swore Elizabeth.

Jacob cleared his throat.

"He's imaging killing you in their place, Elizabeth," he spoke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Elizabeth groaned exasperated as Ronnie checked over Jacob Frye. The detective was on hold as she waited to speak with his parole officer. "And how did you even make it past the front desk without tripping security?"

Jacob chuckled as he took in his ex girlfriend. She hadn't changed much in the three years he'd been in prison, but she was still beautiful. Her pale blue eyes and dark wild curls were still the same, only she now had pink, blue, purple and green streaks in her curls. She wore darkwash skinny jeans, a black blouse and her favorite leather boots.

"You haven't changed much at all," he mumbled through his split lip as Ronnie finished patching him up.

Elizabeth chuckled dryly.

"I'm consulting on the case," Jacob told her, wincing at the look on Elizabeth's face. "I believe I know the guy you're looking for."

Elizabeth groaned yet again.

"Lovely," she muttered, already in a foul mood. "Hello, this is Detective Elizabeth Stone with Scotland Yard's homicide department. I-"

Her face twitched dangerously as she listened to whoever on the other end before hanging up.

"I was going to be put on hold for the sixth time in ten minutes!" Elizabeth grouched to Ronnie, who made a "tsk" sound.

"So Elizabeth," Jacob suddenly piped up. "What did I miss?"

The detective scoffed before two interns rolled in the ripper's latest victim.

"Three years," she answered sarcastically as Ronnie signed for the body and began to prep for the autopsy. "You're with me until I reach whoever authorized you to walk."

The sight of the four foot eleven inch detective frog marching a six foot three inch man was comical.

"Auditore! Get Bishop on the phone!" Elizabeth barked upon entering the bullpen. "Dorian, I need you and Altaïr to comb through the latest puzzle left for us at the crime scene."

Jacob watched as her team jumped into action, and felt only admiration and pride for her. When they had dated, she was the only women in the entire department and had been assigned to work under a detective by the name of Haytham Kenway.

"Bishop," Auditore called a minute later and Elizabeth took the phone from him, leaning against his desk.

"Sir, I'm calling about..." Elizabeth said.

Jacob tuned her out as he took in all the organized chaos. He paused by her desk and saw a framed photo.

"Yes sir," Elizabeth hung up and massaged her temples as Jacob picked up the frame to peer closer at the photo. All he could see was Elizabeth smiling with her arms wrapped around a little girl before it was snatched from his hands. He looked up in time to see her placing the photo into her desk.

"This way, Frye," she growled, leading him over to the evidence board and pushing him into a chair. "Where do we start?" she asked through folded arms.

Jacob glanced over all the clues and evidence, standing to jab a finger at a photo.

"I believe this is a map," he spoke up, removing the photo and turning it.

Auditore squinted as he peered over Jacob's shoulder.

"London Underground," muttered the Italian detective.

"Exactly!" Jacob continued to study the clues.

"Where he scouts for potential victims," Elizabeth pieced together, jumping off of Auditore's desk. "Any idea why we haven't been able to identify our Jane Does, Frye?"

"Their fingers had been burned, making it impossible to get an ID with the method alone," he answered her. "Also bleached their hair completely of its original colors and inked their eyes. Basically making identifying them a near headache."

"Not anymore," Ronnie strutted into the bullpen with a pale expression on her face. "I ran the dentals, and came up with names for all six Jane Does in the morgue."

"Excellent work, Dr. Miles," smiled Elizabeth before opening her mouth to say something only to be cut off by Ronnie.

"Also, I discovered that our latest victim had their upper and lower wisdom teeth removed post mortem," she added in.

"With no pain meds?" Elizabeth asked, cringing at the idea.

"Did you know that a dentist by the name of Dr. Alfred P. Southwick invented the electric chair?" Ronnie rhetorically asked. "Also these were on her lower back and inside of her left wrist."

Elizabeth took the folder and opened it.

"What are the odds that our victim had the same tats that I do?" she asked rhetorically before hanging the new evidence onto the board.

"Also post mortem," Ronnie added.

"Wait, you have tattoos too?" Jacob asked incredulously.

To answer him, Elizabeth turned around and lifted up her blouse to reveal the words "I'm Not an Angel …" in swirling calligraphy on her lower back. She dropped her blouse as she turned back to face her team again.

"What's on your left wrist?" Jacob asked. Elizabeth hesitated before sliding up the cuff of her leather jacket. The date "6.29.2013" gleamed in white ink, almost camouflaged by her pale skin.

"I posted pictures of my tats on my Facebook and Instagram account last week," she informed her team in a hard voice.

"But why would the ripper put your tattoos on his latest victim?" mused Altaïr as he rolled up the sleeves of his work shirt to reveal heavily tattooed arms of his own.

"Also, I found wefts of colored hair sewed into our victim's hair," Ronnie added in, pulling the photo out of the folder and clipping it onto the board as well.

"Damnit," swore Elizabeth.

Jacob cleared his throat.

"He's getting ready to kill you, Elizabeth," he spoke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

"Mr. Shawtings, Scotland Yard, open the door!" Elizabeth yelled. A minute passed before she sighed and nodded.

"Back it up lads, back it up," grumbled Dorian as Elizabeth kicked the door open.

They were barely in the entryway when a voice at the end of the hallway made them turn.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I was coming! Goodness gracious, kids these days, so impatient and rude!"

A frail elderly woman with a walker and an oxygen tank hobbled into view, wearing a glare that made Altaïr a bit nervous.

"Apologies, ma'am," said Elizabeth, hostering her gun. "Have you seen this man?" She held out a picture of Shawtings to the woman.

"Let me see..." she grumbled as she placed her glasses onto her nose. "Oh yes! Jack! How is he doing?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us," Altaïr stated as Dorian and Auditore remained in the background.

"Oh honey, he was my driver. I lost my license about four years ago after I fell asleep at the wheel," chuckled the woman, leading the way into a sitting room.

"You haven't heard from him at all?" Elizabeth pressed, sitting next to her.

"He- what do you kids say?- fell off the grid," she explained with a chuckle. "Now, why do you need to talk with him?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

"Address was a dead end," groaned Elizabeth as she led her team into the bullpen.

"Nothing?" asked their boss, Fredrick Abberline as he rubbed his face.

"Nearly gave the little old lady who lives there a heart attack," deadpanned Auditore, followed by Altaïr and Dorian.

Elizabeth yawned behind her hand and scrubbed at her eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" questioned Dorian.

"I don't know... two or three days ago?" mumbled Elizabeth, looking bleary eyed.

"Go home, Elizabeth. We got this covered," ordered Altaïr, not even looking up from his desk.

"You sure?" she asked as Ronnie entered the bullpen.

"Elizabeth, if you're anything like the detective I know, you need the sleep," Jacob interjected.

"Where are you staying?" she mumbled.

Jacob shifted on his feet.

"I was hoping I could camp on the couch here," he told her.

"Oh don't be silly, you can stay with us!" Ronnie told him. Elizabeth turned to stare at her friend in horror. "What?"

"He's sleeping on the couch in that case," grumbled Elizabeth as she slid on her jacket with another yawn.

"Fine with me," Ronnie said with a smile. "Come on, let's go pick up Emmett. I'm sure he misses you."

Elizabeth smiled tiredly as she leaned on her friend. Jacob followed, grabbing his duffel bag and waving goodbye to her team.

A few minutes later, Ronnie was driving her little red voltswagon into the nicer area of London. Jacob stared out the window, watching all the city life for the first time in three years.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute," Ronnie told him before parking and hopping out. Jacob took the time to twist around in his seat to examine the love of his life.

 _She's still tough as nails and extremely no nonsense_ , he thought. _But underneath her hard facade, she's caring and loyal._

His eyes shifted to her left wrist, where he could make out the white tattoo.

 _Why would she have a date inked on her_? he wondered as Ronnie opened the door.

"Give me a moment, I just need to buckle in Emmett," she told him and for the first time, he noticed a car seat next to Elizabeth.

Ronnie buckled in a little three year old boy, who was sound sleep, before getting back into the driver's seat and starting the car up again.

Jacob quickly seized up the child. He was a cute little man with dark strawberry curls and a button nose. Jacob strained his eyes trying to see more of him.

"You'll see Emmett when we get home," Ronnie advised him, her eyes on the road still.

Fifteen minutes later, Ronnie pulled her little red voltswagon into a parking garage.

"We're here," she announced to Jacob before getting out. "Can you wake Lizzy?"

Jacob got out of the passenger seat and walked around to Elizabeth's side. Instead of waking her up though, he carefully picked her up.

"Lead the way," he ordered Ronnie in a soft voice. The medical examiner shook her head as she cradled Emmett.

"This way," she said as she took up the lead. She led Jacob to a nice apartment complex across the street, where she carefully went up to the top floor.

"Here we are, home sweet home," she told Jacob as she scanned her fingerprint into the lock.

"You can put her down in the TV room," Ronnie called out as she placed Emmett into a playpen.

Jacob smiled as he sat down on the couch with Elizabeth still in his arms. He sat there, smiling as Ronnie bustled in the kitchen.

"Hey," Ronnie stood in the doorway with a faint smile on her face. "I'm going to order pizza. You want anything?"

"All meat please," he answered with a smile before relaxing into the couch more. He cradled Elizabeth gently as he examined her up close. Elizabeth shifted in her sleep and took a fistful of his shirt before snuggling down. He ran the back of his hand down her face.

"I missed you, Elizabeth," he whispered softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFiction was inspired by a prompt that I sent over to the ever talented ac-everything up on Tumblr. Pleasy sneezy go and show her some love!**

Half an hour later, a light knock at the front door made Elizabeth stir and open her eyes.

"Coming!" Ronnie called out as she darted across the apartment. "Hi!"

Elizabeth sat up and stretched before taking note of where she'd been napping.

"Hey," Jacob grinned.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she rolled off of his lap and crossed the room.

"Hello, my little man," she cooed at Emmett, who was standing with his hands on the playpen rails.

"Mommy!" shrieked the little boy with glee as Elizabeth picked him up.

 _She moved on from_ me, Jacob thought with a sinking heart. He watched as Elizabeth tossed Emmett into the air before catching him and assaulting the little boy's face with kisses.

"Auntie Ronnie ordered pizza, are you hungry?" she asked the child as she made her way into the dining room.

"Pee-za!" squealed the child happily as he was placed into a booster seat. Ronnie had already served up everyone's food and had it out on the dining room table along with drinks.

Dinner was mostly silent. Jacob couldn't remember the last time he ate real pizza, and had to force himself not to devour his meal like a rabid animal. Elizabeth and Ronnie noticed and while they didn't say anything, he could read the appreciation in their eyes.

At last, unable to put up with the silence, Jacob opened his mouth to say something only to have an embarrassingly loud belch escape him. Emmett doubled up in giggles while Ronnie and Elizabeth both wrinkled their noses.

"Were you raised in a barn, Frye?" Elizabeth asked dryly before lifting up Emmett and setting her onto the floor. "Go and get your pajamas, love. I'll be in soon to give you a bubble bath, alright my little man?"

Emmett squealed before darting off to do as his mother told her. Elizabeth groaned as she rested her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"Ronnie, do you mind doing the honors?" she begged. "I'm going to change and go to bed."

"Sure," the medical examiner responded, hugging her best friend goodnight.

Jacob followed Elizabeth into her bedroom, where she sluggishly dug around in a drawer for sweatpants and a camisole. He chuckled as he caught her as she stumbled, noticing how tired she was.

"Get out," she mumbled, pushing him away.

He chuckled.

"I'm not going to see anything that I haven't seen before, love," his voice spoke with a husky growl.

"Jacob, not now," she snapped, throwing him a very irritated glare as she quickly changed, tossing her dirty clothes into a corner before crawling into bed. She was out before her head even hit the pillow, leaving him to shake his head.

He sat next to her, his hand going to her shoulder, where his thumb rubbed little circles into her creamy skin. He smiled as the memory of how they first met bubbled up into his mind.

 _It was a sunny day and Jacob was hanging with his friends at the park, practicing some parkour moves they learned. They all goofed off, trying crazy stunts that made them almost crash and burn, but still laughing off the aches and pains._

 _Just then, someone in a hood joined in on their fun, flawlessly rolling and flipping, spinning and leaping like an adrenalin junkie. The guys all stopped to watch, stunned into silence at their perfect grace, seeming to dance as they jumped from the children's playground equipment onto the soft turf before turning to face them._

 _"_ _I couldn't let you boys have all the fun!" they chuckled as the hood was tossed down to reveal a young woman. She had long, dark hair that was kept out of her startling pale blue eyes in a strict French braid, and pale skin. She wore a leather motorcycle jacket with a deep hood, black jeans, leather boots and a deep teal t-shirt. She walked with confidence with only made her seem taller then she actually way._

 _"_ _Fancy seeing you here, Detective!" called out one of Jacob's friends._

 _"_ _I'm off duty, call me Elizabeth," she told them with a twinkle in her eyes and a sparkling smile._

 _"_ _Where do you train?" Jacob asked after working up the nerve to walk over to her and start up a conversation._

 _She shrugged as she stretched out her shoulders._

 _"_ _Here, mostly, at this park on lunch breaks and before work," she answered him, turning her head and sighing as a loud_ _ **CRACK**_ _echoed through the air. "Elizabeth Stone."_

Jacob chuckled at the memory, thinking back on all the fun they had during their two year relationship. He surprised her on their first Valentine's Day with a huge bouquet of red roses- she had blushed and promptly hid under her desk, making him chuckle at her attempts to be the scary detective who always got her way in the interrogation room. The following year, he toned it down and took her out to dinner at a lovely family owned restaurant. They had laughed and joked over a shared plate of pasta and at the end of the night, went for a walk in a park nearby.

Jacob pulled himself from his thoughts as he gazed down at the woman he loved.

"I will always love you, Elizabeth," he murmured as he kissed her softly on her cheek and exiting her bedroom, where he bumped into Ronnie carrying Emmett.

"Give me a moment and I'll get the couch ready for you," she told him before whisking into Emmett's bedroom. Jacob followed her and stood in the doorway, where he watched at the medical examiner tucked in the little boy before switching off the lights.

Ronnie motioned for Jacob to follow her into the TV room, where she began to pull out the couch into a comfortable bed.

"See you in the morning," she told him with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Dr. Miles," he told her before grabbing his duffle bag and ducking into the bathroom to change into sweatpants and a tank top. He growled at the tracker on his ankle, wishing that the warden had enough faith in him that he wouldn't leave the country or something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFiction was inspired by a prompt that I sent over to the ever talented ac-everything up on Tumblr. Pleasy sneezy go and show her some love!**

The following morning, Elizabeth was in a grumpy mood because she had gotten a phone call from the daycare where she left Emmett every day. Apparently, there was a problem with mice and they needed to have the entire building fumigated.

"Looks like you're coming to work with mommy and Auntie Ronnie," she told her son as she sipped her morning hot cocoa. Ronnie chuckled as well as she fixed breakfast in the kitchen- pancakes and eggs. Jacob was still sound asleep on the pullout bed.

While Elizabeth checked out the morning news on her cell phone, Emmett wandered over to where Jacob was sleeping. The little man poked him gently, knowing that his mother and aunt would be heading off soon and knowing her mother, she would wake him up in as rude a fashion as humanly possible.

"Mffph," groaned Jacob, cracking open an eye to see little Emmett, looking cuter then a button in a white t-shirt with embroidered rockets in red and blue rockets, denim overalls and white trainers with blue laces. His curls were brushed and his chubby cheeks were turned up in an adorable smile.

"Morning," mumbled Jacob, sitting up and scrubbing his eyes with his fists. "What time is it?"

"7:56," the little boy answered, glancing at the clock in the dining room before toddling over to his mother and sitting on her foot.

"You're up," Elizabeth commented dryly without looking up from her phone.

"Breakfast is served!" Ronnie called out as she handed Elizabeth two plates. "You hungry Jacob?"

"Yes," he smiled, scrambling to free himself of the bed sheets that tangled around his legs. He hopped off of the bed and promptly fell, due to the fact that the blanket was still wrapped around his foot.

"Jacob!" squealed Elizabeth as he stood on wobbly legs. He was a small cut on his chin from where he collided with the TV stand. "Are you alright?"

He made his way to the dining room table and fell into the seat before burying his face into his hands.

"It feels great to be sleeping in an actual bed for once," he sighed. "I didn't want to wake up."

Ronnie smiled as she set a plate with breakfast down in front of him.

"You're the first person to use my convertible bed-in-a-sofa," she told him with a cheeky grin before sitting at her place.

Jacob chuckled as he watched Elizabeth feeding Emmett, who was quite content at being fed by his mother. He took a bite of his pancakes and smiled at the light, fluffy taste.

"Where did you learn to cook, Dr. Miles?" he asked her with interest.

"Call me Ronnie, Jacob. And I learned from my godmother, who is a Cordon Bleu chef, very excellent in the kitchen," she told him as she stabbed her eggs with her fork.

"I don't know if Elizabeth told you this, but she can't cook," he told her with a smirk.

"I figured that out when she tried to make Emmett a birthday cake two years ago," Ronnie chuckled.

"Oh, like you can't do any better, Frye!" scoffed Elizabeth, taking a bite of her morning meal herself. "This man is the reason why I didn't have fire alarms in my old house."

"That's against the law, though," Ronnie pointed out with horrified amusement.

"To hell with the law! I am the law!" grumbled Elizabeth as she wiped Emmett's face with a damp napkin.

Half an hour later, Jacob was stuck in the backseat with Emmett so that Ronnie and Elizabeth could consult on their ripper case. He quickly found himself falling in love with little Emmett, who would shout the colors of the different cars that would whiz past the window and amuse himself by singing softly to himself.

For the first time, Jacob found himself examining the little man closely. His dark strawberry blonde curls had streaks of red and gold, his eyes were hazel- green and he had freckles that spilled from his nose onto both cheeks.

"Jacob, when we get to the prescient, I'm going to call Evie and tell her that you're out," Elizabeth told him, her eyes glues to her tablet as she swiped past photos of the crime scene.

"You're still in touch with Evie?" he asked, a bit surprised. He saw her roll her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Of course, she and I are still close friends," huffed the detective. "I'm also godmother to her twin girls."

"Evie's a mother?" Jacob asked in surprise. "First you, now my sister?"

"She and Henry Green got married two and a half years ago and had Emily and Isabella about ten months later," Elizabeth told him, not missing the glare in his eyes.

"Damn, they certainly didn't waste any time," muttered Jacob, ignoring the glare that Elizabeth tossed back at him.

They arrived at the prescient a few minutes later, and Jacob was once more taken by surprise at how much of a natural mother Elizabeth was to Emmett. He felt a twinge of jealously flare up in his chest- he never knew his mother.

"Elizabeth, we have a-" Dorian backtracked when he saw Emmett, who squealed upon sight of the French detective. "Hey lads, looks and see who came to pay us a visit!" He swooped in on the little boy, cackling madly as he threw his arms out and he raced around the bullpen with him.

"Dorian, for the love of God, be careful!" Elizabeth yelped as he tossed her son up into the air and caught him. "She's an actual human being, not a football!"

Jacob chuckled as he watched his ex-girlfriend and her child interacting with the other members of her team.

And then something occurred to him.

Jacob pulled Elizabeth off to the side, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Who is Emmett's dad?" he asked, his heart clenching at the idea of his father not in her life.

Elizabeth scoffed.

"What you mean you haven't figured it out yet?" she asked. "You truly are an idiot, Frye." But she avoided his eyes when she said that.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

In response, she held up her inked wrist.

"Emmett's birth date," she explained in a wary voice.

Jacob's mind tried to click together what she was saying and almost fainted, although he did sink to the floor with his back against the wall and head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a choked whispered.

Elizabeth barked out a laugh.

"What could you do from behind bars? You were locked up for manslaughter," she reminded him in a grim voice.

"I didn't kill those people! You got the wrong man!" he protested hotly. "And you had no right keeping this from me!" He pointed his finger at her before turning to observed Emmett with Auditore. The Italian detective was prancing around the bullpen, acting like a horse for the little boy on his shoulders.

"Faster!" yelled Emmett, shrieking with giggled as the man lifted him from his shoulders and tickled her stomach.

"Hey, no love for me? I'm feeling rather left out," pouted Altaïr, chuckling as Emmett reached out for him. "Hello, Emmett!"

Jacob could only stare at the little boy in wonder as he placed her pudgy hands on Altaïr's face and giggled softly.

"Jacob, I did it for a good reason," Elizabeth told him in a soft voice. "I wasn't about to let him go into a maximum security prison, and knowing you, you would've broken out just to see him."

"Damn right," Jacob was surprised at how cold his voice was. "Does Evie know?"

"Yes," she answered. "The twins love playing pretend with Emmett." She chuckled. "There was one time when the three of them managed to dress Henry's mastiff in a tutu and necklaces. Henry couldn't stop laughing!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Jacob found himself chuckling as well. "It's been years since I've seen my sister. How is she?"

Elizabeth smiled as she held out her cell phone. Jacob took it and smiled at the picture.

"Damn it, Evie, you're still beautiful," he muttered, flicking through the gallery. He paused on a selfie of Elizabeth and Emmett both in the bath together. Emmett was snuggled under his mother's chin while a rubber ducky rested on Elizabeth's head. Both were covered with bubbles and had giant grins plastered on their faces.

"I don't have much time for baths with Emmett, but when I do, the bathroom ends up looking like a lake," Elizabeth said with a crooked smile.

Jacob continued to flick past the photos, his smiling dimming as he came to pictures of hours old Emmett. He paused on a photo of an exhausted, but beaming Elizabeth holding a swaddled up infant.

"Yeah, it was hard with you not there," Elizabeth confessed softly.

"But I'm here, now Elizabeth," he reminded her, frowning when she shook her head.

"Not for long," she reminded him. "As soon as we wrap this case up, you'll be heading back to behind bars."

"Not without a fight," Jacob growled from gritted teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFiction was inspired by a prompt that I sent over to the ever talented ac-everything up on Tumblr. Pleasy sneezy go and show her some love!**

Jacob waited patiently for Elena to come to him, something that he had to fight with his newfound fatherly instincts over. He wanted to steal her from Elizabeth's team and hold her close to him, inhale her baby scent and kiss her repeatedly, but he knew that if he did that, he would scare his daughter.

The little girl clearly had everyone in the prescient wrapped around her finger- from Elizabeth's gruff boss, Sergeant Fredrick Abberline, who would tickle her with his beard and sneak her chocolate when her mother wasn't looking to stoic Altaïr, who would tell her stories in his native Arabic. Dorian and Auditore were also prisoners of her charm, giving her piggyback rides and playing hand slap games.

At long last, Elena wandered over to Jacob and tried to climb up into his lap. He held his breath as he scooped her up and almost began to cry in happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep in his lap.

He gently rocked her in his arms, ignoring the nervous looks flitting between the male detectives as Elizabeth entered the bullpen with papers in hand.

"Got a lead," she called out. "Dorian, Altaïr, you're with me. Auditore, stay here and take it easy."

"Aye, aye, captain!" they all answered, saluting her, making Jacob believe that there was some kind of hidden joke between them. When the three detectives left, he asked the Italian about it.

Auditore chuckled as he filed reports on his laptop.

"We once had a case where we went undercover as pirates to infiltrate a drug cartel," he began with a smile. "Pirates of the World was the name of the event. I've never seen Altaïr more uncomfortable in my life!" He picked up a photo from his desk and handed it to Jacob.

To his surprise, he saw the entire team dressed as pirates, cutlasses and pistols included. But Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth, who looked radiant as a pirate queen in a white dress with a leather bustier and a coat layered on top.

"She was your captain?" he asked.

The Italian chuckled.

"Yup. Kenway made her our captain, as how he gets violently seasick," he explained.

" _Captain coming on deck!" bellowed Dorian suddenly, making all the pirates on board straighten up. Elizabeth marched up the gangplank before stepping onto the ship, holding her headscarf on the entire way._

" _I ain't answering to a lady!"_

" _Sea's a she, ship's a she, my woman's a she… too many women for me to deal with…"_

" _A lady on a vessel is bad luck, mark me words…"_

" _A lady's place ain't on no ship, it's in the kitchen…"_

" _Thanks, Dorian," she spoke in a soft voice as she patted him on the arm before turning to face the muttering crew, all who stopped grumbling at the look on her face._

" _Belay that nonsense about that superstition which concerns women on board of ships." Her voice was quiet, yet everyone could hear her quite clearly. "Kenway appointed me as captain, so if you have any problems at all with the fact that I have a vagina, there lays the gangplank." She pointed towards the gangplank._

"Elizabeth is scary as hell to deal with when she's pissed off," Auditore reminded Jacob with a small chuckle.

"I know," Jacob smiled, shifting Elena into a more comfortable position on his chest as he stood from his chair and began to wander the bullpen.

The Italian only chuckled as he turned his focus back to his laptop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **TWO NOTEs FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFiction was inspired by a prompt that I sent over to the ever talented ac-everything up on Tumblr. Pleasy sneezy go and show her some love!**

 **Another short chappie.**

Elizabeth groaned as she stomped into the bullpen later that afternoon.

"Dead end?" Auditore called out from the safety of his desk.

"Yep," she grumbled, sitting in her desk chair.

" ** _FRYE!_** " she suddenly bellowed. "How many **_TIMES_** do I **_NEED_** to **_TELL_** you **_NOT TO SIT IN MY DESK CHAIR?!_** "

Everyone looked over to her and had to cover their faces with their hands to hide their snorts of laughter. The intimidating captain's nose was at level with her desk and only her pissed off eyes and forehead crinkled in annoyance were visible.

"Oops," Jacob cringed as she quickly readjusted her chair to a more comfortable height before pulling a stack of files towards her.

"How was my little man?" she asked causally as she began to sign papers.

"Emmett is a little doll," Jacob informed Elizabeth with a smile as he wandered over to her desk, the little man still peacefully asleep in his arms. "He likes sleeping on my chest."

"When he was first born, I would wear your aftershave to help the two of us sleep," Elizabeth confessed sheepishly. "There was one time when he was about eighteen months old and I caught him asleep on the couch with the bottle under his nose."

Jacob chuckled, the sound making his son twitch and snuggle closer in his sleep.

"What was his first word?" he asked, dragging a folding chair over and placing it next to the mother of his child.

Elizabeth sighed before pushing the tall stack of files off to the side and turning so that she was giving Jacob her full undivided attention.

"Dada," she answered in a soft voice. "Emmett's first word was dada."

Jacob's heart broke further.

"Was it hard?" he asked in a whisper, tears forming at his eyes.

"It was," Elizabeth confessed. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to through everything without you there."

Jacob held an arm open for her and Elizabeth curled up next to their son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFiction was inspired by a prompt that I sent over to the ever talented ac-everything up on Tumblr. Pleasy sneezy go and show her some love!**

 _My dearest Lizzie…_

 _Oh, how you missed the screams from my latest victim…_

 _She squealed and squirmed beneath me…_

 _I'm not yet finished with my glorious masterpiece…_

 _I'm ready to get to work right away if I get a chance…_

 _The ladies were lacking a certain… something…_

 _I just can't put my finger on was it is…_

 _I remain, yours now and forever…_

 _Jack the Ripper_

Elizabeth shuddered yet again as she reread the letter all over again.

"The bastard knows where I live," she reminded Auditore in a lifeless whisper as he handed her a Starbucks hot chocolate, nodding her thanks at him as she examined the letter yet again.

"Elizabeth, go home," Sergeant Fredrick Abberline ordered her gently, draping his jacket around the trembling detective. "You don't work well under this much stress."

Elizabeth threw him a withering glare that could kill, if looks were a form of murder.

"I'm fine, sir," she told him. "He knows where I live, who's to say he won't try to hurt Emmett?"

Jacob looked up from his spot in her desk chair, the little man sound asleep on his chest, his little hands fisted in his shirt.

"He'll have to get through me, though," he reminded her softly, his mind drifting off towards the night before, when the three of them fell asleep on Ronnie's bed-in-a-couch.

Dorian rushed in at that moment, his shirt on inside out and his eyes underlined in dark circles.

"Sorry I'm late!" he called out frantically. "I was at the hospital with Elise… she isn't doing too good… her cancer is getting more aggressive…"

"Dorian, it's fine," Abberline told the man with a soothing smile. "We all understand about your girlfriend. Next time, call and say that you're running late."

Elizabeth turned and smiled weakly at the man, who in return wrapped one arm around her in a loose hug.

"How are you doing? Altaïr called me and filled me in," he told her.

"Shaken," was her answer. "Where are we on the Ripper case?"

"Nowhere yet," Ronnie announced, striding into the room with a frown etched on her face. "There were no fingerprints on the letter or envelope, save for yours, and the paper is standard office typed, anyone could've send it."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something only for her phone to go off.

"Stone," she answered, her face getting a pinched look as the person on the other line spoke to her. She hung up and announced, "Gear up, team! We got a new case!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFiction was inspired by a prompt that I sent over to the ever talented ac-everything up on Tumblr. Pleasy sneezy go and show her some love!**

 **In reality, homicide detectives work on two to five cases a week.**

Jacob chuckled as he read to Emmett, his son turning the page for him.

 _His son_.

Words that he never thought he would utter, not in a thousand years. He was still wrapping his brain around the very idea that Elizabeth- his sweet, loyal, tough Lizzie, would carry his child for nine months before bringing a new life into the world.

And to think that he had no idea.

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment, thinking on everything he missed out on.

First breath.

First step.

First word.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Emmett yawning and snuggling into his chest, one hand wrapped in his t-shirt, his tiny thumb tucked firmly into his mouth as he began to drift off towards sleep.

Jacob smiled as he shut the book and leaned back on the couch where he was situated. He began to hum softly as he began to rub his back, rocking the two of them back and forth. In no time, father and son were sound asleep.

~xoXox~

"God, I hate cases involving kids," Elizabeth said as she stared at the burnt body.

"Ronnie will have her work cut out for her," grumbled Altaïr as he tagged a footprint and snapped a picture of the possible clue.

"Yeah, everyone who knows her knows that she hates autopsying kids," chimed in Dorian as he came back from interviewing the couple who had found the body. "Elizabeth, they'll follow us back to the precinct as soon as we're done here- the girlfriend is still pretty freaked out."

"I would imagine so, not everyone knows what to do if they locate a body," Auditore mused as he tried to scan the girl's fingerprints for an ID. "Elizabeth, it's no use- her fingers are too burnt for anything to register."

"Damn it all," muttered the detective, taking a deep inhale of breath as she massaged her temples. "Where the hell is Ronnie?"

"Right here!" called out the medical examiner, looking pretty ruffled. "Sorry, but had I known that I would be hiking, I would've changed shoes!" She pointed down to her stiletto heels, looking like they came out of a box despite the long hike she had gone through to reach the crime scene.

"Into what? All you wear are those damned suicidal shoes," Elizabeth muttered, standing from looking over the body. "All yours, Ronnie."

"Victim is female, age four to six, COD appears to be acute head trauma, although I'll need to do an autopsy to be absolutely certain," Ronnie announced. "I hate cases that involve kids."

"That what I said," Elizabeth grumbled, standing from crouching next to the body with her best friend. "Right, where are your minions?"

"I have no idea, they should've already been here by now," the woman answered, getting her answer a few seconds later when two men dressed in blue crashed from the trees, carrying a stretcher.

"Sorry we're late to the party, Dr. Miles!" apologized one looking out of breath. "Dimwit here had no idea how to follow the GPS coordinates."

Elizabeth snorted in amusement while Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Just load up the body," the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth ordered the two men, who jumped to do as their boss told them.

"I swear, Ronnie," clucked Elizabeth as she stretched her arms up over her head. "I just can't help but imagine Emmett in this kid's place. Is that so wrong of me?"

"You're a mother, Lizzie, you worry a lot- it's part of the territory," Ronnie soothed her friend as she hugged her friend and roommate. "Now, lets' let back to the precinct so that you can hug and kiss Emmett and his daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Angel**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Three years after being convicted of manslaughter, Jacob Frye is given a chance to redeem himself when a mysterious serial killer begins to terrorize London.**

 **TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
This FanFiction was inspired by a prompt that I sent over to the ever talented ac-everything up on Tumblr. Pleasy sneezy go and show her some love!**

Elizabeth made her way into the bullpen, expecting to have Emmett to come running towards her, demanding a hug. She stopped, her heart swelling with love when she found Jacob and Emmett, both sound asleep, the little man on his father's chest while he held his son close to him. Both father and son wore small smiles as they slumbered.

She choked back a sob as she turned and left them to slumber in peace.

"Rebecca, hey!" she greeted the sixteen year old computer wizard. "How's college?"

"Meh," answered the girl, looking up from four screens bunched together. "It's ridiculously easy. If the professors were hoping to give me a challenge, they seriously need to work harder!"

The wheelchair bound girl turned to face the detective, who was chuckling at her statement.

"So I hear that a kid was murdered," she continued on in a soft voice.

"Yeah, can you help by doing a facial recognition side by side of our Jane Doe and missing kids?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm already doing it, but what might be quicker would be to reconstruct their face," Rebecca told the woman, wheeling herself over to a computer on the other side of the room. She uploaded the image of the victim's face and began to clack away at the keyboard.

"So it looks like her face would appear to be something like this," Rebecca said after a few minutes, showing Elizabeth a computerized face. Fair skin with freckles and brown eyes stared at Elizabeth, her blonde curls framing the girl's face like a halo.

The detective felt her stomach drop.

"I know who our murder victim is," she said, running out of the room.


End file.
